brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Aine's Adventures
Authors * Conservative Cupcake Queen Introducion This is the introduction for the actual book. Note from the Author: This book is using some places from the Roblox game Royale High. I give credit to @callmehbob. Also, the characters used in this book are based off of users I have encountered in that game. Yes, even the bullies. Some characters are based off of ‘Kidzworld’ users, and even more are based off of people I know in real life. Some are characters of my imagination. SPOILER ALERT'':'' The shows Aine and Parker talk about are based off a user on Kidzworld and I talked about. Well, Fairy Sees Royale = Boy Meets World while Mermaid Sees Royale = Girl Meets World, Princess & Human= Liv & Maddie. Good shows, actually. Almost all the names are edited names (to preserve privacy) of real people. Without further ado, Aine will tell “her” (wink, wink!) story. Hint just for BSW: This is from Aine's POV. ''-Lia'' Description AinesAdventuresCover.jpg Characters Hello! I’m Aine Lilac and this is basically what has happened to me the past few years. But first, let me tell you a bit about my family. My Mom - My mom’s side of the family is almost entirely mermaids. She’s able to transform into a human, though, due to my human grandmother. She’s often pausing between sentences and, boy, does she know what she wants. She has curly blonde hair with large blue eyes and pale skin. My Dad - His side is %100 fairies. He’s often correcting people and just goes along with whatever. He’s got blonde hair and brown eyes with a few freckles. My youngest sister - Lily is always the first to ask things and a true leader. She’s got blue hair and blue eyes, and is a full-fairy (age 10). She’s also a bit paranoid and scared of a lot of things. My older brother - A goofy, un-deciding, 17-year-old, quiet boy, will go along with whatever. Alex is full human and has freckles with blonde hair. My older sister - Scarlet is a 14 year old fairy with the ability to transform into a mermaid. She LOVES to scare Lily....she’s got blonde hair and brown eyes. My younger brother - Daniel is 11 has short blonde hair and is a full human. He ALWAYS speaks in full sentences and when he grows up he hopes to be a janitor-yuk! Me - My name is Aine, I’m a fairy and love to hang out and dress up. My favorite thing is to go to the pool. I have blue hair and blue eyes. Like Lily! I’m 13. Chapter 1 “COME ON, COME ON!” Lily shouted in my ear. “Lily! It’s 4 A.M!” I groaned. I was in my bed in the upstairs room when Lily woke up and was trying to get me out of bed. “Scarlet...” I moaned. “What about Scarlet? Huh?” Lily’s eyebrows rose. “BOO!” Scarlet screamed from behind our younger sister. She had snuck in. Scarlet has a way of always scaring Lily. “AHHHHHH, SCARLET-” Lily screamed. “Your reaction was PRICELESS!” Scarlet fell into a fit of giggles. “UGH! I’M GOING DOWNSTAIRS!” My sister stormed out of the room and we heard faint footsteps. “Thanks Scarlet.” I buried my face deep into the blanket. Scarlet only smirked as she walked downstairs to go apologize to Lily. I woke up an hour later and grabbed my phone. “Aine!” my mother yelled from downstairs. “I’m coming!” I yelled. I ran downstairs. My mother was pulling a few waters out of the fridge. “Aine, we’re going to the... Hotel’s pool today.” “Okay!” I ran to the bathroom and twisted the doorknob. “It’s locked. Rats.” I whispered. In a few minutes Daniel opened the door. I rushed in. “Aine, you don’t need to rush.” “Whatever.” Daniel sighed. “Sister-“ he began. But I slammed the door and began to change. I ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, wearing a pretty blue swimsuit. My oldest brother, Alex, walked into the bathroom. When he came out, I noticed that Scarlet and Lily had both been in when I was asleep. “Time to go!” my mother shouted. Chapter 2 My brother, Alex, rushed out the door and on to the escalator that goes from one end of the hall to another. He kept stepping onto the wrong one by accident. “Son...” my dad said. Alex moved to the side we were going on. Lily ran on, looking around contentedly. I stepped behind her, with Daniel next to me. Dad and Mom walked behind all of us, chit-chatting ENDLESSLY! Scarlet snuck up behind Lily and screamed at the top of her lungs: “BOO!!!!!” “Scarlet Penelope Lilac!” my father said sternly. “Um.....” Scarlet’s face grew very red and she gulped. “Apologize to Lily.” “Sorry, Lily,” my sister slumped. Lily nodded. “And?” Mom coaxed. “And... I’ll try not to do it again...” Scarlet hid her crossed fingers. When I saw them, I decided to not tell anybody. Scarlet would be REALLY mad then. We stepped into the elevator. My dad pressed #3, “suites & pool”, and we waited. Alex sat down on the elevator bench, while Daniel picked up an old Fairy Milk TM water bottle, leftover by some visitor/resident. When we got out and walked to the tubing down into the pool area, my mom and Scarlet transformed into mermaids. “Lucky,” I mumbled. I got into a blue tube, and started off before the rest of my family. My mom caught up, grinning broadly. “Oh, Aine!” The waterfall came up and I was thrown so far out into the pool that my tube spun around 2 times! Now, the pool is 30 feet deep, but I swear I almost touched the bottom. When I got up, my mom and Lily were already at the top. “Oh, hello!” my youngest sister joked. “Well, hello! Long time no see!” I replied, waving my arm in a teasing motion. Lily and I were pulled under the water. Lily screamed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we were let go of and when we came up, Scarlet was laughing her heart out. “SCARLET!” I screamed. But Scarlet only laughed. We swam for a while, and finally my mom said we should go to the garden. Mom transformed into a human and swam back to shore, while Scarlet jumped up into the air as a human, and flew back. Lily, Dad and I flew back, while Alex simply swam. ... After the garden, we all walked home and Lily did her favorite thing: make tea. Daniel beat me to the bathroom, so I grudgingly headed to the dressing room. I twisted the doorknob. Locked again! So, I headed up to me and my sisters’ room. SCARLET! Grudgingly, I walked downstairs to go to the spot underneath the stairs, which has one of those wooden curtains in front of it. After changing, I spun out and Lily immediately handed me tea. “Thanks, Lil’s.” I sat down on Daniel’s and Alex’s bed to watch TV. After a while, Lily, Scarlet and I walked upstairs and got into the large bed we share. I fell asleep, thinking about the day. I woke up in the middle of the night to a scream and a tug on the sheets. Lily was on the floor, along with half the blanket. “Ow!” Lily groaned. “I think I fell off.....” Scarlet pulled up the blanket and fell back asleep. I got out of bed and laughed as I helped Lily up. I hugged Lily once she was in bed and I went to my side and fell back asleep, only to be woken up again to Lily nudging me. “Aine!” she whispered. “Aine, I can’t sleep!” “Well, then...” I grinned and threw my pillow at her. Lily laughed and threw it back at me, hitting me in the face. “Ow!” I yelled my voice muffled. We pillow fought the entire night while Scarlet covered her ears with a blanket. “Alex, Lily, Scarlet, Aine, Daniel!” my father called the next day from downstairs. “We have news. The Royale High system has now asked if we would like Scarlett and Alex to go to Enchantrix High, Aine to go to Royale high, and Daniel and Lily will go if they are interested to Royale High in the future!” My siblings and I jumped around excitedly. “We’ve told them...yes!” Chapter 3 That afternoon, the carriage pulled up as a bunch of kids crowded into each carriage. I took a deep breath and pulled myself into ‘RH goers’. I sat down next to a girl with dark skin, thick, black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. “Hello, I’m Aine.” I said slowly. The girl spun around. “Hi, Aine, I’m Minty!” We talked for a while. She was really sweet and kind. I introduced myself to a girl with earbuds looking at her phone. She was humming something. “Oh, hey, I’m Chloe.“ She smiled. The girl looked like 15 years-old with huge green eyes, light skin, and orange-y hair, glasses, and a cute smile. The carriages started off and I stopped for a moment. “I won't be able to see my family until the end of the semester... Or on a holiday...” “Is... is everything alright, sweetie?” Minty asked. She's already calling me by a nickname, how nice. “Yeah, um... yeah, I’m just fine,” I mumbled. “The carriage ride should take 6 hours... are you road sick already?” “No, no, are you?” I teased. “Oh, silly, of course not sick already!” Minty laughed. I looked around at the 29 other kids in the carriage. One boy noticed me looking at him. He looked maybe 12 years-old. “Hey, I’m Parker,” he smiled and stretched out his hand. “I’m Aine.” I shook his hand and we started talking. Strangely, we found out we like some of the same shows! He’s seen Fairy Sees Royale, and I’ve love to watch the sequel show, Mermaid Sees Royale! But he’s not seen Mermaid sees Royale yet'.' We’ve both enjoyed watching Princess & Princess. We didn’t talk about movies, though. I tried to talk to a girl named April, but she’s popular already and... we couldn’t talk much. I fell asleep and sat motionless for 4 hours. When I woke up, it was dark and I looked out the window. I could see the castle in the distance. I was the 13th to step out of the carriage. I noticed a plain entrance, surrounded by old, but shiny stone bricks. Soon, I found that the inside was dazzling, entering into a palace of a high school, walls pink, room entrances blue, and to my right, there were bathrooms, ahead, some kind of indoor garden and on my left, the cafeteria. I walked through a few hallways, as I noticed a black stone entrance to a staircase. Above the doorway, there stood a sign: DORMS I took one glance and headed up the stairway, guided with light from a few torches hung on the walls. I saw a few dorms on the way up, and looked at the assigned names: PRINCE PATRICK P. (MERMAN) MASTER JACK C. PRINCESS JULIA G. (MERMAID) MISS LILA C. After a while of looking through a few more, I saw an opening. Above this, was the roof (with some more dorms set up as rooms, like different buildings placed on top,) until, I saw it: PRINCESS MINTY A. (FAIRY) MISS AINE L. Minty and I are roommates together! I twisted the door knob quickly, to find a small hallway with two rooms, one titled MISS MINTY A. And another on opposite side, written across it, MISS AINE L. There was a fire place in the mini-hallway and a window, looking into the pool next to it. I shoved my suitcase into one room and ran out. I couldn’t waste my time here, there was plenty more to explore about this new high school! Chapter 4 I found a pool right outside, and as soon as I saw it, I rushed back to my dorm to get my swimsuit. I came back and jumped in. The water felt cool and I swam around for a while, until I saw a strange pit, surrounded by rocks. Of course, it only seemed fair to explore! I swam into the pit and after a while, the water was, you won’t believe this - PINK! I swam down for a while longer and soon, this pink water was like a pillar of water! It didn’t go anywhere and just... stood there! I slipped out into a room with beds that were much like mine at home. “A mermaid’s dorm,” I breathed. “Oh, I shouldn’t be here!” I reminded myself. I jumped into the pillar and floated-yes, floated-to the top. Running back in, I went to my dorm and got changed into my regular clothes and began to walk around more. “All Royale High School students please return to your dorms now. Thank you, you have a big day tomorrow.” The announcement speaker rang. I headed to my dorm and met Minty on the way up. “Hey, Minty, did you know-“ “Yes! We’re roommates!” I walked back to the dorm, while talking with Minty. We finished setting up around... maybe midnight. I sat by the fire for a while, reading a book. Minty was looking out of the window. I stayed up until around 2 AM, as soon as I realized that school was in 4 hours! I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock on the table by my bed. “Shut up!” I mumbled and started negotiating. Apparently, trying to calm a clock down in a business manner DOESN’T work. Huh. Well, anyway, it was 5:00, one hour before breakfast, and then school. I used my tablet to skype my sister Scarlet. “Hey, what’s up?” I smiled. “Oh, gosh, I arrived yesterday at like, midnight! Okay, not THAT late. I had to get set up and go to sleep immediately! My roommate’s name is Ash, and she CAN’T talk. Okay, she can talk, but...” my sister kept going on and on, until I interrupted her to talk about my night, the high school, all that stuff. “6:00, have to go!” I turned off my tablet and got into a casual pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Minty had already gone downstairs and I tied my sneakers on and ran downstairs to get breakfast. On the stairs, a girl pushed me down a few steps. “Oh, sorry, was distracted by an ugly girl!” she snickered. “What?” “You, who else!” the girl stared me down. “Don’t bully me, I will fight back,” I corrected. The girl laughed. “Fight me? Fight back with what? You can’t do anything!” I bit my lip. “Do you want me to show you or are you going to apologize and move on with our lives?” I said, seriously. “Pf, if you laid a hand on me, the principle would know.“ “He’ll know that you pushed me.” I bit my lip again. “Not if he is my uncle! And he is!” the girl looked at me tauntingly. I ran down the remainder of the steps and slumped in a chair. Today would be a long day, I predicted. My first class was History, and I got to know Miss L. Well, it’s not easy to NOT know Miss L. I walked in and sat down next to some girl with messy red short hair and pretty brown eyes. Miss L. began teaching. Well..... “In 1831, there was a....” she snapped her fingers a couple times. “A revelation! Revolution! In Belgium...” she kept on teaching and I knew I’d like this teacher. My day kept getting better, until lunch. The same girl who pushed me down the steps earlier walked up to me and threw milk in my face. “HEY!” I chased after the laughing bully. She only snickered and sat down with some kids. I ran to the bathroom and spent most of lunch wiping my face off and getting that smell off. As I exited the bathroom, I hunted for the bully. She was nowhere to be found. Grudgingly, I headed to magic chemistry class and sat down. “Mix the potions” the sign read. There was a recipe and about 10 potion bottles. I began to follow the simple recipe page by page. Soon, just as I wanted to try out this mysterious mix, I was called up to turn it in. Chapter 5 Obstacle course class came next, and I looked at a sign saying RULES: -NO FLYING -PLEASE KEEP WITHIN AREA Simple rules, I tucked my wings in and stood behind a piece of tape that said in sharpie Aine Lilac FRESHMEN So, I stepped on it and waited. A couple of girls were on their spots chatting away like no tomorrow. A whistle blew. Running as fast as I could, I ran around the small walls. Soon, I had crossed that and dove into apool. It’s not fair Fairies aren’t able to use their wings, while mermaids can swim faster than others and get away with it, no rules against THAT! I thought, while I swam past a person. Soon, I had passed a merman who was a sophomore! I grinned and jumped up out of the pool. Before long, I started to climb a pole, others WAY faster than me. The sophomore boy jumped out of the pool and turned into a fairy to fly up the walls. “Hey! That’s against the RULES!” I yelled as I was near to the top. He flew by me. “Don’t care about, no rules!” the boy screamed back. Running as fast as I could, I found a platform in front of me. Jumping on it, I jumped a few more until I fell. Quickly, I climbed up a ladder and began again, scraping my left knee in the process. “Ow!” I bent down and rubbed it. No time for that! I said to myself. Running past a few others, I finally made it to more climbing-poles, and made it to the top. After only a few more people’s names, I saw 5. AINE LILAC (freshmen) I jumped for joy and didn’t break a sweat, until I saw 1. JACK CLOVER (sophomore) I frowned. “Bet that’s him,” I mumbled. Soon, it was after-school hours and I sighed and walked to my dorm. I did my homework on my laptop and walked around to different classes, dropping the work in each one. Soon, I noticed Chloe walking around and talking to a girl she addressed as ‘Chi’. I waved and flew back to my dorm. “I’m not going to make this a boring night!” I told myself. I ran down the steps and looked at activities, which was a board that had different things around. I found what I wanted and walked out large glass doors to a ramp that was used for flying off, you could go anywhere around the property from this place. I walked on to the striped, red and white ramp very carefully. The evening breeze rushed through my hair as I looked out into the beautiful sky, filled with the most delicate stars, each sparkling with its own glory. The moon was full and bright, in the mysterious, yet wonderful sky. “Wow,” I breathed, taking a moment to take it in. I sprinted to the end of the ramp and jumped as I flew around, one arm on my back, one reaching out in front, the way my parents had taught me when I was only a small girl of 2 years. My flight lasted quite a bit, until I saw somebody lock the doors back at the ramp. “No no, no!” I said, stressed. I bolted back to the place and was able to barely make it. “Uh, hey, I’m Aine.” I nervously told them. “I-I was just... Bye.” I flew past the janitor and made it to my dorm just as the speakers around said “All students to your dorms for the night, please, all students to your dorms.” This was soon after followed by a ‘beep’ sound. Soon after, my roommate, Minty, came in full of energy and excitement. “Hello, Annie, or is it Iris?” “Did you forget my name’s Aine?” I joked. “No!” Her face was full of embarrassment. I smiled. “Goodnight.” I walked to my room. “No.” Minty grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to her. “We’re going to play games and eat candy, now.” “Minty, uh, I might have a ton of home-“ “No, you don’t. I checked,” my insistent roommate informed. I sighed. “Your mind won’t be changed, will it?” “Not at all,” Minty smiled and put the TV on. We enjoyed the night and went to bed pretty late. Chapter 6 The next day was pretty good; the bully didn’t bother me. So was the rest of the week. Finally, I got a call from one of my sisters on Friday night. “Hi!” Scarlet said over the phone. “Hey. What’s up?” I asked. “Well, I thought we could go to the City on Saturday.” “What?” “I invited Alex, and now you. You know, see a movie, and go shopping... Maybe?” “Sure! I’d love to. I don’t have any weekend plans anyway. What time?” “10:00. At the pretty lake-thing.” “Sure.” I knew what she was talking about. There’s a pretty small waterfall into some magic water. I think it’s called Mermaid Hollow. I checked with the school, and most people are sent home on the weekend, which also means I will go home on Sunday. Well, most freshmen. Everybody else gets to do whatever-as long at the Royale High system allows it. So nobody goes to Jailbreak City – there’s a reason why it’s called that, ugh. Places like Paradise Town are allowed. I slept well that night, and woke up early to a bright, fresh start. I’d have to go home that night. Which is a relief, I thought I’d not see my family for at least a month. Packing up a small bag of stuff-I-need-when-not-at-school, such as my tooth-brush and my cloths, I came to the slightly-crowded carriage. Kids were chit-chatting and I sat down quietly, scared that if I talked, I would burst from excitement. Soon, I arrived and ran out. I screeched as the music of Royale City filled the air, and cars drove around, and people moved about, and... Wonderful! I made my way to a small café near the Mermaid Hollow. Alex was already there. “Hey! How’s school?” I asked. “Uh, nothing much, it’s fine,” My brother mumbled. “Cool! I LOVE the fanciness of it all! And now we’re here!” Scarlet jumped off a tree. “Boo! My roommate hates when I do that. I got bored of waiting. Ha, now Lily’s going to be unhappy when she finds out I’ve been waiting...” “Alright, so, ignoring your last sentence, what are we going to do?” I asked. “Well, there’s a new movie showing at the drive in theater...” “Cool! Let’s go!” I exclaimed. “But we don’t have a car...” “Come on!” Scarlet smiled. “Uh, okay...” Scarlet led us to a ladder. Climbing up, she went up a few more and was on level with the movie, from a far place. “Mall after this?” she shrugged. “SCARLET, IS THIS LEGAL?!” “Nope.” We sat there, watching the movie for two hours. “Hey, look, a diamond!” I jumped down and grabbed the gem. Diamonds are our currency in Royale, the city. Considering all the mythical beings and all the royals, diamond are worth a few bucks, well, I guess Paradise City’s bucks are as much as Royale’s diamonds. Finally, we went to the Mall. Since its right next to the Theater, it took us only a few seconds. We enjoyed the rest of our day, shopping, picking up diamonds, and hanging out. I especially enjoyed when we went to the Mermaid pool. There’s a beautiful waterfall into a small pool that has plenty of coral underneath. I flew up really high and stopped. I landed so far underneath that I touched the bottom of the pool. The blue diamond was under the water - gosh, where do these people drop all these diamonds? Anyway, I picked it up and put it in my pocket. ... Later, we came to the portal place, in the center of the city. Here, anyone can go anywhere in Royale City. Well, Fantasia Getaway Resort, and Enchantrix High for Fairies and Mermaids. There’s another portal for the Royale High School. Anyway, we paid the diamond to go through the portal to Fantasia. Swirls of blue and gold surrounded us as I felt a rush, and found myself in front of Fantasia Resort. NOTE FROM LIA: Working on chapter 7. Who knows when that will be out XD. Category:Stories